Irresistible
by RomanReignsEmpire
Summary: Jessica tries to resist Roman but she soon realizes that he's irresistible


**Just a random story I wrote. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Irresistible**

 **Authors Note:** **Jessica tries to resist Roman but she soon realizes that he's irresistible**

 **Warnings:** **smutty goodness**

* * *

Being the valet of Roman Reigns had it perks. It meant having jealous fan girls coming onto your Twitter, fans shipping you with Roman, and him being his cocky self towards you but also treated you with respect. Jessica had been Roman's valet for a few months and not only flirted with her but he also treated her like his sister, whom unforunately Brianna was on Smackdown Live and Roman only saw her once a week

But lately Jessica had been trying to resist Roman for the longest while, he had been making all sorts of moves on her and the two made out in their hotel room during WrestleMania week and comforted him after he lost his match against Brock but nothing happen beyond that point even though Roman wanted it too but Jessica made him rest

Now they were South Africa and Roman had continued his flirty action towards her and as usual Jessica was trying to resist him but now she's realized that Roman is irresistible. Jessica watched Roman do his pushups as he did his warm ups before his match against Samoa Joe. Roman finished his pushups and stood up grabbing his water bottle and takes a sip. Jessica smiled at him as he walked over.

"You ready?" She asked

"Ready when you are baby girl." Roman gave her one his famous smirks and kissed her cheek. He grabbed her hand and helped her off the box. As Jessica started down the hall Roman slapped her on the ass and smirked at her

During Roman's match Jessica watched as Roman got protective over as Joe tried to touch her. After Roman's match as Jessica was walking away from the gorilla position Roman grabbed her and pressed her against the wall kissing her. "You know I'm irresistible right?" He asked making Jessica nod. "Good. My hotel room tonight. Wear something sexy." He kissed her cheek and walked away. Jessica bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair then smirked. She had the perfect outfit in her suitcase

Back at the hotel later that night Jessica stood in the bathroom fixing her makeup. She heard her phone ding, smiling she grabbed the phone and looked at it and saw it was text from Roman. He was asking if she was ready. She replied by saying she was finishing her makeup and she would be there soon. Jessica finished her makeup and grabbed her robe slipping it on and tying the belt then slipped her heels on and headed to Roman's room

Roman had just finished closing the curtains on the balcony door and sat the remote for the stereo on the bed and smiled when heard a knock at the door. Jessica stood outside making her robe fully covered her outfit and smiled when Roman opened the door. "Hey baby girl. Come on in." He said opening the door all the way

Jessica walked in and looked around, smiling when she heard the door shut and Roman's hands on her hips. Roman moved her hair and started kissing her neck. "Mmm you smell good baby." Roman whispered. Roman began kissing up her neck and Jessica had resisted Roman long enough, she couldn't resist him anymore. Roman turned her around and kissed her hard. "I want to see what you got under that robe baby." Roman said

"Sit down then." She said

Roman walked over and sat on the bed then grabbed the remote and turned on the stereo. Jessica smiled and began untying her robe, seeing Roman biting his lip. She could already see a bugle forming in his sweatpants and smirked. Jessica held her robe close before letting it fall in the floor and Roman leaned foward licking his lips. "Twirl for me baby." He said. Jessica smiled as she twirled and smirked as she heard Roman growled

Roman stood up and walked over to her and picked her up making Jessica automatically wrapped her legs around his waste. Roman began kissing as he walked over to the bed and laid her on it. He pinned her hands over her hand and kissed her and kissing her neck. He kissed down her body till he made it to her heels. He turned her over and unhooked gurdle from her and her stocking and threw it in the floor then slapped her ass making Jessica gasp

He moved her hair and kissed her on the neck and down her back and unhooked her top and threw it in the floor. "Turn over baby." He said. Jessica turned back over and looked at him. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips the kiss getting deeper. She ran her hands over his muscular torso and Roman flexed his abs for her and she then ran her hand over his the bugle in his sweatpants making him moan

Roman kissed her again then grabbed his bottoms. "Lift your hips baby." He said. Jessica lifted her hips and Roman pulled her bottoms down and threw them in the floor. Roman kissing the inside of her thighs. "Thick and curvy just like daddy likes it." He smirked. Jessica smiled up at him as he began kissing the inside of her thighs again. Jessica moaned softly. "Roman please." She said

"Excuse me?" He asked kissing her hips. Jessica licked her lips and remembered what he liked to be called. "Daddy please." She said

"What do you want baby?" He asked. Jessica couldn't answer as she moaned at the look he gave. Roman gave her clit a gentle lick and smirked when Jessica jerked. "Oh that's what baby wants." Roman licked her lips and began eating her out making Jessica moan loudly. The music playing drowned out her moans but soft enough so Roman could hear her. Jessica ran her hands through his hair as she moaned out for him. The room was quiet all but the music playing long forgotten by the both of them and the sounds of Jessica moaning and the slurping sounds of Roman eating her out

While gently biting on her clit Roman slid a finger into her making her moan and jump. Roman smirked at her sucking on her clit and slid another finger into her. The moaning coming from Jessica was music to his ears and Roman was determined to make her come. Roman pulled away with a whine from Jessica. "I want you to come in my mouth baby." Roman went back to sucking on her clit only this time a little bit harder

Roman began finger fucking her and could tell by her body language that she was close so he removed his fingers and began eating her out. Jessica released into his mouth a few minutes later. "Mmm tasty." Roman said as he pulled away. He kissed up her body and kissed her hard. Jessica kissed back not caring that should taste herself on his lips. Roman started kissing on her neck again gently biting and leaving a mark then kissed her chest taking her nipples into his mouth

Jessica moaned his name tangling her fingers in his hair. "I wanna suck you daddy." She said. Roman smirked and got off the bed watching as Jessica sat up. Jessica got off the bed and sank to her knees and smirked up at him and began pulling down his pants. Roman watched as Jessica pulled his pants down, his cock springing up to his abs. Jessica immediately grabbed his cock, Roman let out a loud moan as Jessica stroked it slowly, from the base to the tip, her thumb running over the rip collecting the pre-cum using it as lube. Getting a moan from Roman, Jessica lowered her lips to the head of Roman's cock, flicking her tongue around the tip. She started to bob her head around Roman's length, hallowing her cheeks and sucking harder and deep throating him. Roman started to moan than ever before, his hips bucking against Jessica. Luckily Jessica didn't have a gag reflex

Roman pulled Jessica getting another whine from her. "I'm not coming till I'm inside of you." Roman said and picked her up again and laid her on the bed. Jessica spread her legs and cupped her breasts watching Roman stroke himself using more pre-cum as lube and moved closer to Jessica. Jessica spread her legs more and bit her lip. Roman grabbed the base of his cock and slid into her with a sigh. "Oh fuck." Jessica moaned

Roman leaned over her and started slowly thrusting into her to the best of the music playing. Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her. Legs were entangled with each other as bodied were conjoined. Jessica left scratches down Roman's back moaning as Roman rolled his hips to her. "You feel sooooo good." Jessica said. Roman kissed her neck. "So do you." He whispered in her ear

The slow movements continued for a while till Jessica clinched around Roman and he growled and moaned into her ear and started going faster. "Oh god." Jessica said. Roman heard the lock into the door in the other room so he turned down the stereo loud enought to where they could hear it and Roman told Jessica to be quite and started moving again. Jessica heard Brianna's voice and bit her lip to keep from moaning which was hard to do as Roman was hitting her sweet spot dead on. Roman grabbed her and sat them up and raised Jessica up and down on his cock. Roman slid off the bed holding her and walked over to the couch

He laid Jessica on the couch and started thrusting into her harder as the beat of the music was. Jessica opened her mouth as Roman put his hand over it as she let out a loud moan. He removed his hand and started kissing her to drown her moans. He moved harder and faster staring Jessica in the eyes not realize Brianna walked in. "Oh Jesus Christ are you serious?" She asked

Roman looked up. "Get the hell out of here Bri." He said. Brianna held her hands up and walked out. Roman sat up and thrusted into Jessica harder. He heard Brianna talking to Regina over facetime and heard moans coming from them so he told Jessica to moan as loud as she wanted. Jessica started moaning. "Oh right there baby." She moaned

Roman smirked and started fucking her to the beat of the song playing which had a hard beat to it. Jessica started moaning and screaming his name. "You close baby?" He asked. Jessica nodded unable to speak. "Good. Cum for me. Cum for daddy." He said going harder then he had before. He started rubbing her clit and Jessica arched up as she came around him. "Good girl." He smirked

Jessica smirked up at him and kept moaning as he kept going. Roman held her hips down and wnet faster, he could feel his balls tightening and the familar feeling in the pit of his stomach. He leaned over and gave her a kiss before whispering against her lips. "Want daddy to come in you?" He asked. "Please daddy. Cum in me." She said

Roman smirked and sat up grabbing her leg and holding it up to go deeper. He repeated the motion over and over till he stilled his thrusts and released into Jessica with a loud moan. Roman smiled and kissed her again before gently sliding out of her making Jessica moan softly. He helped her sit up and pulled her against his chest. "That was amazing." Jessica said catching her breath. "Yeah it was. Come on lets get a shower." He said helping her up and walking into the bathroom.

After the two cleaned up and Jessica grabbed her bags from her room, she changed into something comfortable and laid next to him in the bed as they watched a movie. Jessica fell asleep an hour into the movie on Roman's chest and Roman smiled holding her. "I love you." He whispered to her before laying down. "I love you too." Jessica said looking up at him. He pulled her into a kiss and held her as they slept

* * *

 **Here you go**

 **R &R**


End file.
